


Spiritual Failure

by thecellistofportland



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fantasizing, Finger Sucking, Imprisonment, Masturbation, Mindfuck, Older Man/Younger Woman, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecellistofportland/pseuds/thecellistofportland
Summary: Korra tries connecting with her past lives while imprisoned, but her mind is elsewhere.
Relationships: Korra/Tarrlok (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Spiritual Failure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fic on AO3 :)  
> I hope you all like it!

The weak light of the single pendant fixture in the basement fell in a gridded pattern on Korra’s hands as she clenched and unclenched them.  _ I’m the Avatar and I let him get the best of me! _ Sure, Tarrlok was potentially the most powerful bloodbender the world had ever seen, but that was no excuse. She had the upper hand in the fight until-

The Avatar rubbed at the scabbed-over cuts on her arms, more mindful of the aching in her veins than the superficial scratches. Being bloodbent felt like pulling a muscle and, she was sure, whatever a heart attack felt like: a kind of searing pain that left a sense of mortality with the victim. Korra slammed her fist against the metal wall.

She’d tried everything to bend her way out of the small cell. She wasn’t capable of metalbending, but she had tried to melt her way through the walls, eventually collapsing exhausted on the cold floor. The biting winter air was too dry to pull any moisture from it to make an attempt at waterbending. She shut her eyes and massaged her pressure points, feeling a sensation of relief from the increased chi flow. Maybe her first attempt had weakened the metal and she’d be able to get through the second time.

Laying slumped against one of the walls, she slouched further until she was lying on the ground, adjusting her arm to form a makeshift pillow. Sleep wasn’t coming easy since she’d fallen asleep in the back of Tarrlok’s Satomobile after the fight...last night? The night before that? Korra wasn’t really sure when or where she was, and her headache wasn’t helping. Trying to recollect the events of that night, she remembered a vision she had after blacking out from being slammed into a concrete pillar. The hallucination had been the same recurring one that she had been having. There was Sokka, and Toph, and Aang: all paralyzed. Her eyes flicked open.

_ “I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something.” _

The words of Tenzin drifted to the front of her mind. If she could contact the spirit of Aang, maybe he could tell her how to get out of this situation.

Begrudgingly, Korra willed her weary body into a meditative position. _ Inhale... Exhale... Inhale… Exhale... Think of a blank void... Where does he get off on calling me a half-baked Avatar? When does he have time to practice bending if he’s so busy politicking all the time? He just got lucky, that’s all _ . 

It was difficult to wrap her head around the fact that the smarmy and handsome politician was able to wield such brute force.

_ Handsome? _ she thought. Where had that thought come from? This was Tarrlok we were talking about. But it was an objective truth that he was good-looking, with his strong jawline, hard features, and that scheming look in his eye that suggested he was always one step ahead of you, either screwing you over or seducing you.

Korra shook her head vigorously. She had worked side-by-side with Tarrlok on the task force and had seen him in action first hand. When they had raided the chi-blocker training camp, they had worked  _ together _ to take down all of the equalists. Now she wasn’t so sure that he would have needed any help from her or the task force. Even without his bloodbending abilities, surely he would have been able to take them all down single-handedly? Maybe he didn’t reveal his true strength so that his perfect hair would stay in place, unlike how he looked like a sexy disheveled brute after their fight.

_ Sexy? _ She tried to remind herself of the goal of this meditation. Why was she so focused on how attractive the Councilman was? Maybe once dwelling on this aspect of him could be brushed off, but twice? 

Her world had revolved around Mako up until this point in time. Mako was impressive and the first celebrity she had met in Republic City. He had a kind, if not slightly indifferent air about him that fizzled into sweet affection when he was around Asami. Tarrlok, however, was quick to hide his strengths, cautious of drawing too much attention. He was forceful in his pursuits, having unending kindness for those who did as he bid. And for those that didn’t follow his orders...

Tarrlok had managed to go from showering her with gifts to an all-out smackdown brawl in only a couple of months. Yet at every moment he was still trying to get her back on the task force, back by his side. Even arresting her friends had been a plot of his, trying to get her to join him again.  _ Is he just trying to spend more time with me?  _ she wondered. Surely he didn’t need the Avatar if he could best her in combat? Did he like her as more than an asset?

_Ugh! How am I supposed to get out of this box if I can’t stop thinking about Tarrlok? I really wasn’t kidding when I told Tenzin I was a spiritual failure,_ Korra thought. She didn’t dare speak it out loud. What if he was still in the room with her? Her eyes lit up: she knew what she had to do.

“Tarrlok,” Korra called out. “Tarrlok, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking clearly last night.” She got up, directing her words through the barred ceiling of her cell, hoping they’d fall on forgiving ears. She couldn't actually remember if he'd left or not, the time-line of events after the fight still fuzzy. “I know you just want what’s best for the city and you were trying to get the Avatar back on the task force.”

The silence was its own deafening feedback.  _ Politicians are used to the normal fake apologies _ , she reminded herself. Clearing her throat, she tried again.

“To be honest, I kind of miss spending time with you,” she said. “I took our time spent together for granted. After Amon ambushed me, I got scared. I was scared of him, but I was also scared of you.” Korra played with the frayed edges of the rip in her top from where the Councilman’s ice shards had ripped it open. “You helped me to become so confident that I bit off more than I could chew. I was scared that if I spent more time with you that I might do something stupid and try to confront Amon again before I was ready.”   
  


She stopped playing with the gash in the top, realizing the sincerity of her words. She took a few deep breaths to steady her voice, thinking back to that night on Aang Memorial Island.

“Tarrlok, I feel stronger around you. It’s intoxicating to be around you, like a rush of adrenaline. You push me out of my comfort zone. It's exhilarating.” Korra exhaled, weakly offering, “It also doesn’t hurt that you’re easy on the eyes.”

Immediately, she felt blood rushing to her face and her palms prickling with sweat.  _ What am I doing!? This is so wrong! What am I going to do if he actually wants me? _ She wiped her hands on her pants and continued.

“Councilman, I’ve been thinking about it, and I was wondering if you might actually see us in a different sense? I know it’s a new idea and a little out there, but maybe you and I could go on a date or two and see if there’s something there?”

Silence. Only the howl of the wind outside the cabin answered back.

_ “Maybe you and I could go on a date or two and see if there’s something there? _ ”  _ Come on, Korra! You have to do better than that _ , she thought.

“I've kind of had a crush on you ever since that day you visited the air temple. When you walked into the room I froze for a second. I don’t think I had ever felt that way before. It felt like there were hundreds of butterflies in my stomach. When you sat down next to me I thought I might pass out.”

The butterflies had materialized in Korra’s stomach all over again as she considered telling Tarrlok (or maybe no one at all) her most secret thoughts from that night. Her legs anchored themselves to the ground, solid in resolve. She had to spill her feelings.

“You smelled amazing and I had wished it had just been the two of us in that room alone. I wondered what it would be like to touch you and kiss you, how you would react if I wrapped my arms around you. I wondered if you kissed with force, or would be gentle and tender.” He had smelled wonderful that night, and every time he had gotten close to her since then. She wasn’t sure what particular scent he used, but it smelled like sugar cookies and jasmine. It was reminiscent of a relaxing after-dinner cup of tea with a close friend, warmed by laughter, intimate secrets, and shared dessert.

Her pulse quickened as she heard a creaking noise. Was it simply the sounds of an old cabin settling, or was he actually there, expecting more disclosure before freeing her?

“I personally don’t mind either way. I haven’t had much experience with kissing, or anything else for that matter,” she said, immediately wincing. “B-but that doesn’t mean that I don’t have fantasies. Ever since I met you, I can’t stop thinking about you at night.” She felt an ache in her core, dwelling on the activities of those nights. Her hand traced up and down her thigh. “I actually have one fantasy in particular that’s my favorite. You and I are together at city hall, after a mission with the task force. You take me into your office and tell me what a great team we make. You kiss me suddenly, and I kiss you back, biting your lip. You call me your ‘good girl’.”

Korra trailed her hand up to rub at the aching junction of her thighs. She sighed, sinking to her knees, letting the friction from the fabric ease some of the pressure. “You pull my hair and kiss my neck, sitting me on your desk. I can feel how hard you are through your clothes,” she purred. Slipping her hand beneath her pants, she discovered that she’d already soaked through her underwear. Brushing lightly against her clit caused her leg to jolt from the sensitivity. “ _ Fuck _ . I can’t wait to take off your clothes. Water tribe garb is so good at hiding your figure and I’ve been dying to see what’s under them,” she drawled. “I have you halfway undressed when you tell me your office door isn’t locked.”

She cracked a smile, thinking about the now destroyed office door and desk. More creaking sounds interrupted her train of thought. She sped up her stroke pattern against her swollen nub.  _ What’s his deal? Does he have some sort of fetish listening to me get off? Why doesn’t he just open the door to have his way with me? _

“I tell you that I don’t care about the door,” Korra continued, “and that I don’t care if somebody walks in on us. You take my pants off and drag me to the edge of the desk before burying your face in my pussy.” She felt her cheeks flush, having never used such vulgar language with the Councilman before. “It f-feels so good. I grab your hair and you growl as you eat me out.” She tentatively brought her hand up to her mouth, wondering if Tarrlok would actually like how she tasted. Gingerly, she flicked her tongue over her fingertips. It tasted sweet, probably from all of the mangoes she ate as post-workout snacks. She grinned thinking about his reaction.

“I’m so- I’m so wet when you finally take your cock out. I’m dying to be filled and I’m ready to cum,” she moaned. She slid her pants down just far enough, the cold chilling her exposed skin. “You bend me over your desk, and it’s the best feeling in the world when you finally slide in,” she said, sliding in two fingers of her own. She gasped, so desperate to feel his length. “You’re so big and I feel so full. I moan loudly before you slap my ass. You whisper in my ear that ‘good girls keep quiet’ and that you ‘wouldn’t want anyone to walk in on us’ just because I was being too loud.”

Korra felt for the spot that made her shudder in bliss. “You go slow at first, telling me how tight I am. But you can’t control yourself, and soon you’re slamming into me as hard and as fast as you can.” Her fingers, mimicking the fantasy, worked their way in and out of herself quicker. “I can't keep quiet when you slap my ass again. I moan, and you flip me over so you can silence me with your mouth.” She could hear how wet she was now, lost in the fantasy of Tarrlok ravishing her on his former desk.

“You grab one of my legs and put it over your shoulder so that you can go deeper.” Laying down on the ground, Korra also tried to reach deeper, still making sure to drag her fingertips into the spongy part of her walls each time she pulled them out. At last, her climax was building. “You’re driving into me so hard and you tell me you’re getting close. I feel myself getting close too.”

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening. She realized how heavy she was breathing. She couldn’t be bothered to try to quiet it or her mewling, feeling her body’s increasing tension. Her confessions would be heard at last. 

“Tarrlok!  _ Oh fuck! Ohhh! _ ” she whined, her heady scent filling up the metal box. “Tarrlok!  _ Fuck! _ I’m going to c-cum!”

Korra heard the footsteps approaching her cell. The metal door swung open to reveal the Councilman, smug as ever. “Come for me then  _ Avatar _ ,” he crooned, towering over her desperate body.

It was too much. She felt her walls pulsate hard and fast around her soaked fingers. Korra whimpered a flurry of curses, and shut her eyes tight, trying to savor the pleasure washing over her body. When she opened her eyes, she found Tarrlok, crouched down to her level. His hand seized her tired wrist and he suckled her drenched fingers into his mouth. His tongue glided around and in between the digits, his eyes never breaking contact with hers.

"Sweet," he remarked, kissing her fingertips. Softly gripping her jaw, he closed the distance, gently brushing his lips to hers. He stroked her hair, trying to soothe her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. "We need to go."

Korra, still trembling, took the hand he offered. “Where are we going?” she asked.

“Somewhere else. Republic City is not safe,” he replied. “We can continue exploring your,” he paused, searching for the right words, “change in attitude once we get to a secure location.”

“We should get going then,” she said, laying her head on his chest. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat was audible to her. “I’m sorry for how I acted, Councilman.”

“Councilman seems a little formal, Korra,” he said, brushing her cheek with his thumb. “Tarrlok is fine.”


End file.
